Winx Club under the Dome
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When Bloom was nine she was trapped under the Dome in her home town Chestier Mill, she saw her 'grandpa' Duke's pacemaker blow out of his chest alongside her adoptive aunt Linda. She witness everything that happened under the dome, and she managed to save a few people too. Now she's at Alfea with CT and RF students and teachers there for the dance...and the Dome is back. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club Under the Dome**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of 26 survivors there was 27? The last one was a then nine year old girl who got lucky as hell…and had fire magic to protect her from toxins in her body. Now that girl is a teenager at a magic school during a dance between all three schools when the Dome shows up, cutting her and all of the school teachers and students off from the rest of the universe. That girl's name? Bloom of course. AU OOC some bashing some femslash)**

"What's up with this freak wind?" Stella shrieked when there was a sudden large gust of wind at the back to school dance at Alfea. For some reason Bloom from Earth had thought it'd be a good idea to invite the Cloud Tower students and teachers to the dance as well, and right now most of the Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower students were glaring pointedly at a senior witch named Stormy.

"Don't look at me I did-woah!" Stormy began indigently in response to the looks when the ground below their feet started to tremble.

"N-No it can't be…Not again!" Bloom said her eyes wide when the ground began to tremble. Everyone turned to stare at her as her head whipped towards the school gates were a teacher named Griselda was guarding to make sure no one tried to sneak out for any 'funny business'.

"Get away from the gate!" Bloom yelled running towards Griselda who was startled at her sudden yell as the ground began to tremble harder slightly.

"Ms. Bloom wha-"Griselda began only for Bloom to grab her arm and yank her away from the gate just in time. Everyone watched in shock as a large clear…something came down where Griselda had been standing a minute ago.

"W-What?" Griselda asked staring at the ground where she had been standing just a minute ago, there was something that cut a long but not very thick hole in the ground. Griselda's eyes turned from the spot she had been standing at to Bloom who was swaying dangerously on the spot.

"Bloom!" Griselda shouted, and she wasn't the only one, when the red head suddenly collapsed and seemed to be having a horrible seizure. Griselda scrambled over to where Bloom was frothing at the mouth slightly and quickly elevated the girl's head while Ophelia ran over to see what was wrong.

"She's having some sort of seizure." Ophelia said trying to stop the seizure with a spell or two without any success.

"Not again. Please not again. Leave me alone." Bloom moaned causing the two teachers, and the students that began to crowd around her worriedly, to exchange confused and worried looks.

"Ms. Bloom? Can you hear me? What is it?" Griselda asked shaking Bloom slightly to see if she could get a response from the girl. It seemed to work slightly as her spasms became a little less violent.

"Bloom? What's the matter sweetie?" Flora asked gently, kneeling next to her roommate and grasping one of her hands in both of the caramel skinned girls own. Bloom seemed to be slowly but steadily calming down from the seizure and coming back to her senses, although she was still twitching violently.

"T-The Dome. The Dome is back." Bloom managed to say as her spasms lessened a little more.

"Dome what dome?" Faragonda asked confused as she looked at the red head.

"Th-The dome. It-It's like an invisible barrier, like a magic Dome only…it traps all of us in here. W-We can't get out." Bloom said coughing violently as she forced her body to calm down and slowly began to sit up, Flora and Griselda supporting her.

"Hmm." Palladium said reaching for where the grove in the ground was cut.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Everyone jumped startled at the violent shriek from Bloom who coughed harshly for a minute afterwards.

"D-Don't touch it. I-It zaps anyone who does. A-Anyone with te-technology on them shouldn't touch it especially. It-It makes anything with batteries in it blow up." Bloom said through her coughing as she slowly began to stand, Griselda and Flora still supporting her worriedly.

"What makes you so sure about that pixie?" Icy asked sneering at the red head.

"I-I've seen it before. M-My adoptive Aunt on Earth, her father-figure, he-he had a pacemaker an-and he touched the Dome when it showed up the fir-the first time. Th-The pacemaker bl-blew right out of his chest. I-I was there, whe-when it happened." Bloom said causing her teachers to exchange horrified looks, that would have killed the man and if Bloom was there she would have seen him die.

"T-Tecna. Do-Do you have something with you, that runs on batteries tha-that you wouldn't care if-if it got destroyed?" Bloom asked turning to her dormmate who nodded slowly and pulled out a spare cellphone she had on her.

"H-Hand it here. I-I'll prove w-what I said about th-the Dome." Bloom said holding her hand out as she stepped away from Flora and Griselda, causing her teachers and friends to look horrified at the thought.

"What?! But it'll explode if you're right!" Stella nearly shrieked causing Bloom to nod.

"Y-Yeah it'll e-explode but be-better I prove this now be-before someone tou-touches the Do-Dome and ends up dead. B-Better me th-than anyone else." Bloom said smiling slightly at her friends while everyone around her looked stunned.

"W-What makes you think that Ms. Bloom?" DuFour asked placing a gentle hand on the red head's shoulder.

"I'm a fire f-fairy remember? E-Explosions wouldn't be able to hurt me, except for the metal and I've been hurt worse before so I-I'll be fine." Bloom said causing Tecna to nod slowly and hand Bloom the cellphone.

"Alright. I trust you Bloom…don't make me regret it." Tecna said causing Bloom to nod and smile at her thankfully.

"Not a problem Tec." Bloom said taking the cellphone and stumbling slightly towards the invisible barrier. Everyone watched as Bloom held the hand with the cellphone in it out to touch the barrier.

"HOLY-" More than a few people yelled while several girls screamed as the Cellphone blew up still in Bloom's hand, which knocked the red head back on her ass. Blooms only comment caused some witches to snicker slightly as the teachers and nurses fretted over her as she showed them her hand, which had the metal from the cell phone embedded in it.

"Fuck. I've been hurt worse but this still hurts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Winx Club Under the Dome**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Bloom sighed heavily as she sat with her back against the dome, some bandages wrapped securely around her hand as she tilted her head back to rest it against the Dome wall.

"Alright. Since you seem to know the most about this...Dome then why don't you start explaining things Ms. Bloom?" Ediltrude asked crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at the red haired teenager.

"Where do I even start?" Bloom wondered aloud casting her eyes up to the top of the Dome with a sigh.

"I find that the beginning is usually the best place." Zarathustra said with a roll of her eyes.

"Easy for you to say. You weren't the one that had to try and survive this thing the first time." Bloom said jabbing her uninjured thumb at the invisble wall behind her.

"Point." Zarathustra acknowledged with a nod of her head.

"Well why don't you start there then? Tell us what happened the first time around." Palladium suggested causing Bloom to massage her forehead and nod.

"That'd probably be best. Okay to start off with, I should let you all know I don't know what all _exactly _happened the first time around." Bloom said while everyone looked at her, the party had been stopped and it was dead silent in the quad so everyone could hear her loud and clear.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" Darcy asked, not meanly just curiously as she looked at the red head.

"Because, I had been shot, stabbed, beaten, and nearly killed multiple times inside the damn Dome the first time around." Bloom said her voice completely flat while everyone looked startled.

"Plus I was only eight, no wait, I had my ninth birthday in the Dome...so I was eight and nine when it appeared and everything went to hell. There was a lot back then that I...I just didn't understand why it was happening or what they were doing." Bloom said closing her eyes again as she leaned her head against the Dome again.

"W-What do you mean Bloom?" Stella asked swallowing slightly while Bloom gave a small smile. It wasn't a nice smile, it was cold, it was cruel, it was sad.

"The first day inside the Dome, I saw a plane with two people, one as nice and generous as a woman could get the other always willing to give a helping hand or take anyone for a ride on his small private plane free of charge, crash into the side of the Dome. Planes...they're made of metal, a lot of it too. The small ones weigh over a thousand pounds alone at least, the larger ones way more. That was at least a thousand pounds of metal, plastic, and machinery with two people inside of it against an invisible wall several dozen yards in the air. The Dome won, no contest. The plane crashed, the two people in it...died instantly and if the crash hadn't have killed them...the fall to the ground would have." Bloom began her eyes still closed as she thought back to that dark dark time in her life.

"I had been in Chester's Mill with my adopted aunt, she was a police officer there. I was staying with her for a few weeks while my parents were overseas on one of my mom's business trips. It wasn't until I was in the hospital the day after the Dome came down that I found out. My parents had died." Bloom said her voice flat and emotionless, causing everyone to suck in a sharp breath at this information.

"The business meeting had ended earlier than planned, much earlier and they were coming to see me. To spend my birthday there with me and my aunt. They were one of the first ones to die." Bloom said as everyone stared at her silently.

"My-My aunt told me that their car must have just been crossing through when the Dome came down. They were cut almost perfectly in half on one of the less used dirt roads, they were found the next morning. There were plenty of other wrecks too. That wasn't all though. Within minutes of the dome coming down a girl named Norrie, she was about the same age I am now, she and her parents had barely avoided crashing into the Dome and she had a seizure." Bloom stopped as several people blinked at this.

"Like the one you just had Ms. Bloom?" Ophelia asked causing Bloom's head to snap to her so fast many heard the bones in her neck pop.

"I had a seizure? Did I say anything? Anything at all?" Bloom asked looking at the nurse intently.

"You said 'Not again. Please not again. Leave me alone.' Don't you remember it?" Ophelia asked frowning in worry while Bloom shook her head before banging it against the invisible barrier behind her.

"No. I don't. Damnitt! Why couldn't I have said something useful? What Norrie and the others said was more useful than that and it was vague as hell!" Bloom said slamming her head against the barrier again.

"What do you mean Ms. Bloom?" DuFour asked concerned as she knelt down and grabbed Blooms head so she didn't bang it again.

"Norrie, Joe, and Angie. Those three had seizures caused by the Dome. Joe and Norrie had more than one seizure each, three in the first five days I know for sure. During each of the seizures...they said the same thing." Bloom said sighing while DuFour slowly released the red head, although she was ready to grab her again if the young girl tried to bang her head against the Dome again.

"Okay that's officially freaky." Musa said causing Bloom to snort slightly.

"It was freakier to watch one of the seizures, especially when you didn't know what the hell was going on." Bloom said causing Musa to tilt her head to the side before nodding in agreement.

"What did they say Miss Bloom?" Griffin asked raising an eyebrow at Bloom who sighed and slowly leaned her head back against the Dome, looking up at the starry night sky that was visible through the clear Dome.

"The pink stars are falling. The pink stars are falling in a line."


End file.
